


Monopoly

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Henry out of the house Regina and Emma decide to play Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what happened. I was given an idea and....this, this happened. It's lightly edited. Characters aren't mine. I just treat them better.

"Dammit Regina that's not fair. Just give me Marvin Gardens and I'll give you Reading Railroad and B&O Railroad. Then you'll have all the railroads." Emma whined. When she had suggested that they play the board game she didn't think that Regina would dominate the game.

Regina looked at the tableau of property cards that were next to her on the dining room table. She owned both Boardwalk and Park Place. She was well on her way to owning all the green properties and she owned both utilities along with some random properties. When Emma had suggested that they play the game instead of watching TV she had rolled her eyes at the suggestion but now that they playing and she was winning she realised that the suggestion wasn't a bad one. Regina picked up the card for Marvin Gardens and she stared at it for a moment then she looked at Emma with a smirk on her face. "Can I put houses on Boardwalk and Park Place?"

Emma scoffed and countered, "No. No you can't." Regina pursed her lips together and Emma continued to argue, "If I let you do that then I'll be well on my way to being bankrupt." All she owned were two railroads, the purple properties, and random ones that didn't amount to anything. She also had gone to jail twice and they had only been playing for a half hour.

Regina held the property card between her fingers and as she twirled it around an idea came to her. "You could barter."

"Barter? With What? Mediterranean Avenue?" Emma remarked before she scoffed. She knew that Regina had no experience in playing the game but the other woman also knew that she didn't have any properties that she wanted

A slow, devious grin made its way onto Regina's face and she replied, "Well there is that shirt you're wearing."

Emma got a confused look on her face and asked "What does my shirt have to do with Monopoly?"

"Everything." Regina said, then she leaned forward and extended out the property card for Marvin Gardens. "If you take off your shirt then I'll give you Marvin Gardens."

Emma gaped at the woman sitting across from her. They were supposed to be playing a family friendly game. Not a sexy version of it. She scoffed then exclaimed, "We're supposed to be playing a serious game here Regina."

"And we are but I thought we should make it interesting because you're getting upset since you're losing." Regina stated with a smile on her face.

Emma blew out a breath then retorted, "I am not losing. We've only being playing for a half hour. I just find it beneficial to own the third yellow property since I own the other two."

Regina could see through Emma's terrible explanation and she decided to call her out on it. She tapped one of the properties that were on her side of the board and pointed out, "You also own Vermont and Connecticut Avenues but I don't see you begging for Oriental Avenue. They could be profitable if you built on them."

An irritated look came across Emma's face as she said, "I don't want Oriental Avenue. I want Marvin Gardens."

Regina's left eyebrow went up as she smiled. "Then take off your shirt."

Emma glared at Regina. She wasn't against playing strip Monopoly in fact the thought excited her but she was trying to play a serious game here. "What about Henry?"

A perplexed look came to Regina's face. They both knew their son wasn't home so she couldn't understand why Emma would ask about him. "What about him? He's camping with your father." She sat back in her seat. "If you don't want to do it then you don't have to and I'll take the offer off the table." Regina began to put the property card back in its space among the other property cards that she had and said, "Move your six spaces and give me the hundred fifty for rent."

Emma scowled at her for second then she glanced down at the board before she stood up. "This is like board game prostitution by the way." She said as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Regina did her best to repress the smile that was on her face but as she started to see more of Emma's soft skin it grew wider. Seeing that Regina was watching her every move with rapt attention, Emma slowed down her actions and took her time taking off the shirt. Emma smirked at Regina when she saw the way that her eyes roamed over her body as she pulled the flannel shirt off. Regina crossed her legs as she unabashedly took in every inch of Emma's exposed skin. The woman was sexy without even trying but it was in a way that was so uniquely Emma and it turned Regina on more than she would ever admit. Regina's eyes travelled up Emma's toned torso and when she got to her breasts she bit the inside of her bottom lip. She knew how wonderful it felt to have her hands on them but she wasn't going to give into her temptation. At least not yet. When her eyes met Emma's the two of them smiled at each other. Monopoly had taken a turn.

Regina slid the card for Marvin Gardens over to Emma's side of the table and remarked, "I could get used to this bartering thing."

Emma picked up the card and slid it under the board as she said, "If it helps me win then I am all for it."

Regina chuckled to herself then said, "Oh if you think you're winning then you have no idea how this game is going to go."

Emma locked eyes with her and Regina saw the challenging look in them as she asked, "Oh yeah?" Regina nodded and Emma grinned. "Okay Madame Mayor. We'll just have to play the game to find out." She picked up the metal dog piece and moved it six space. As Regina went to go pick up the dice, Emma covered her hand with her own and said, "Don't be surprised when you're sitting here naked and I'm winning."

Regina grinned and replied, "As you said Miss Swan, let's play the game." Emma let go of her hand then sat back in her chair as she watched Regina roll the dice. The game was going to be an interesting one especially now that there was a new motivation for the both of them.

**xXxXxX**

Forty-five minutes later Emma was wearing her panties and flannel button-up shirt. She had bartered her pants off so that she could get St. James Place. The shirt she had earned back when Regina refused to take off her bra when she landed on a developed Pennsylvania Avenue and she didn't have enough money to pay rent. So at the moment she had on more clothes.

Regina couldn't believe how fast the game had turned around. She had lost her shirt and pants. She had almost lost her bra but she had fought to keep that one. Although Emma had lost hers on her next turn after they had begun to use clothes for bartering. It was Regina's turn and she rolled the dice. She rolled a seven. A seven would have her moving her battleship piece to Indiana Avenue and it had four houses on it.  _Fuck._ She had spent most of her money developing her properties so that Emma would land on them and their game would escalate. However her plan had been short-sighted and she ended up going broke with Emma only landing on her properties every now and then.

Emma grinned when she saw the five on one die and the two on the other one. She had taken her time in developing her properties and had planned for a strategic game. The careful planning had worked in her favour and now Regina was going to land on the one property that she had gone all in on. "So how you going to pay me?" Emma asked, as she watched Regina sit back in her seat. She let her eyes linger on her breasts which were still confined in the black bra that supported them. Their eyes met and she commented, "You're a little low on cash for the rent." Regina rolled her eyes. She knew what Emma wanted so wasn't going to pretend like she didn't know. She leaned forward and reached back to unhook her bra but Emma stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa."

Regina looked at her with slight irritation and said, "What? You've been trying to get my bra of for the last fifteen minutes."

"I know but the rent for that property is a bit higher than some of my other properties so there's a bigger payment." Emma said with a smirk plastered on her face. The price of rent for this space was going to cost Regina a lot.

Regina regarded Emma. She knew the woman was up to something because if she wasn't after her bra then that meant she was after her panties since that was the only other piece of clothing that she was wearing. She smiled at Emma and rested her elbow on the table before she rested her chin on her palm. "What do you want Emma?"

Regina sitting there in her underwear looking like she was the one who was winning the game along with the seductive look on her face further turned Emma on. She bit her bottom lip then said, "You."

Regina chuckled and asked, "If I give you what you want do I win?"

Emma shook her head and replied, "No. You agree that I win then we can forget about this game."

Regina got up from the table then walked over to Emma's chair. She had an idea of how to get Emma to cave and say that she had won the silly little board game. Emma watched as Regina walked over to her and when she was standing next to her she looked up into her eyes as she wondered what the woman was up to. There was no way that she was going to cave. Then Regina straddled her lap and those magnificent breasts were in her face. Emma swallowed hard as Regina ran her hand through her hair. With a swift tug on her hair, her head was jerked back and she was looking into Regina's dark, persistent eyes. "Do I win?"

Emma slid her hand up Regina's thighs and she kept her eyes on Regina's when she reached the top of them. She followed the bottom hem of the panties that the woman was wearing and when her fingers reached the wet of the fabric that covered her aroused sex she gave the heated flesh a firm rub. Regina let her eyes drift close as she let the pleasurable sensation of Emma stimulating her wash through her then she reopened them and lifted herself off of Emma's lap. Emma smirked and she moved the fabric that was covering what she wanted to the side then let her fingertips dip into the wet, inner folds.

Regina held on tight to Emma's shoulders as the woman's fingers glided through the aroused flesh. Then Emma began to tease her opening and she smiled at her before she eased down on the finger that was playing with her. Emma watched with amazement as Regina lowered down on her finger. The tight muscles enveloping her finger caused the tension in her own stomach to worsen. Regina had definitely won this game but so had she. As Regina began to rock her hips Emma undid the woman's bra with her other hand then pulled it off. When Regina's beautiful breasts were free Emma took the nipple of left one into her mouth causing Regina to suck in air through her teeth and pull on Emma's hair a little.

Emma managed to slip another finger into Regina and her hand was now in a comfortable position to stimulate her clit while she rode her fingers. Regina held Emma's head against her chest as she continued to derive pleasure from the fingers that were inside of her. It wasn't her ideal position but the fact that they were having sex in the dining room along with the long drawn out foreplay that was them playing monopoly had her not caring about the position.

Emma placed her hand on Regina's hip and pulled her head back. She placed her hand on the back of Regina's neck and pulled her head down to capture her lips for an ardent kiss that caused Regina to increase the speed of her movements. Emma broke the kiss then whispered, "Stop for a second."

Regina tightened her grip on Emma's shoulders for a second as she did what the other woman had asked of her. Emma smiled at the frustrated look on Regina's face. She had been close but Emma figured that this was the only time Regina was going to allow them to have sex in the dining room so she was going to take full advantage of it. She placed a soft kiss on her lips then said, "Sit on the table." Regina sat up and the expression on her face was one that told Emma that her request was a ridiculous one. But Emma wasn't going to be deterred. "Come on. We've already gone this far and you know you like my mouth more than this."

Regina didn't have to say anything. Emma had felt her muscles tighten around her fingers. There was no way Regina could deny that she didn't want to do this. Regina got a pointed look on her face. "You're washing the table cloth."

"I'll do a whole load of laundry if you let me do this." Emma remarked, excited that she was going to fulfil one of the many fantasies that she had about her and Regina.

The enthusiasm in Emma's eyes told Regina that this wasn't going to be something that she was going to regret so she climbed off of the woman's lap then sat on the edge of the dining room table. Emma stood up then she kissed Regina. It was a slow, sensuous one and Regina had wrapped her legs around Emma's thighs to pull her closer to her.

Emma moved away from the kiss to place a trail of kisses across Regina's jaw then down her neck. Regina leaned back on her hands to give Emma access to all of her upper body as the trail of kisses travelled further down her body. When Regina was lying fully on the dining room table Emma stood up and took a moment to appreciate the beauty that was her lover during her state of arousal. Regina was a mixture of beauty, mysterious allure, and sexiness that drew Emma to her like a moth to flame and now she was going be incincertated by the fire.

She pulled off the final piece of clothing that Regina was wearing then she bent over at the waist to place a light kiss on her hip bone. Regina ran her hand through Emma's hair to get it out of the way because it blocked her view of watching Emma as she pleased her. As Emma mouth got closer to where she needed her to be, Regina hips lifted off of the table in an attempt to get her there quicker. Emma chuckled at the action and she placed a kiss on the inside of Regina's thigh. From her spot between Regina's legs she looked up into the pleading eyes that wanted her. Regina felt the tip of Emma's tongue graze the sensitive skin of her outer lips and she let out a sharp breath. "Emma….."

Emma smirked then she gave Regina what she wanted in that moment. She buried her tongue between the folds and dragged them up to the firm tissue that was hidden between them. Regina cried out and her grip on Emma's hair got tighter as the woman's talented tongue brought her back the edge that she had almost gone over moments ago. The heels of Regina's feet dug into Emma's back. Her eyes were watering from the woman pulling her hair and Regina's thighs were clamped around her head but Emma wasn't stopping. In fact it only spurned her on. She loved seeing Regina like this. Lost in her passion and letting pleasure flood all of her senses. Regina thought she was going to pull a muscle because every muscle in her body was taut from the building tension. She was going to come soon and she was going to come hard but she didn't want the pleasure to stop so she was trying to hold off on her orgasm but Emma had other plans for her.

Emma glided two fingers into Regina so that her mouth could focus on the woman's hypersensitive clit. Regina reached back and held onto the edge of the dining room table. She didn't care that monopoly pieces were going all over the place or that play money was flying off the table all she cared about was the way that Emma fucked her and the eventual release that would happen. It was minutes later that the world came crashing down on her and Regina wasn't able to register anything. All she was aware of was the orgasmic pleasure that coursed through her.

Emma's tongue continued to brush over the aroused folds as Regina came and when the woman relaxed she pulled out of her then kissed up her torso. She wasn't able to go too far without climbing on the table so she pulled Regina lower on the table then she bent down to kiss her. The languid kiss lasted a moment then Regina let out a content hum before she said, "I think we'll call that one a draw."

Emma chuckled then kissed her again before she said, "I agree."

Regina smiled at her. "We should tell your mother about how our game night went."

"No we won't Regina." She said in a firm tone. The woman was always doing something to rile her mother up.

Regina let out a fake exasperated sigh then  stated, "Fine I'll just tell her we had sex."

"Regina…."

Regina laughed and she gave Emma another kiss. When she pulled back she said, "You make this too easy sometimes." She placed a light kiss on the underside of Emma's jaw as her hands were making their way under her shirt. "You're wearing far too many clothes." She looked into Emma's eyes and told her, "Let's go up stairs and finish this."

Emma moved back then helped Regina off the dining room table. "Yes let's go finish this."

The two of them headed out of the dining room then made their way upstairs. They would probably spend the rest of the night having sex but they were by themselves and didn't have to worry about their son so they were going to make the most of it. Even if they both sucked at Monopoly.


End file.
